The Bet
by sherrie123456
Summary: Jake and John make a bet, and someones has to go out with Miley. But what happens when they fall for her? JILEY
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of school for all The Malibu sophomores, and they were going to Sea View High-school. It was thursday, and they started on thursday because it was easier to start with a short week.

"Hey dude, its time for the annual bet." John Micre said to his friend.

"What the hell?" Jake Ryan laughed. "Since when did we have an 'annual bet'?"

"I don't know, since now." John said. "The bet is that I pick a girl for you, and you pick a girl for me, and we ask them out. The person that can score fastest wins. Deal?" John asked.

"Sure, whatever." Jake agreed, then they shook on it.

"Finally, something to make high-school more interesting." John smirked.

"Im going to class dude, meet me after." Jake said, then started to walk away from his best friend.

"Alright man. I'll have your girl picked out by then!"

"Same here." Jake replied. He wasn't as excited about this as his friend, but he was fine with it.

They boys class went by really slow, it was basically just the teachers introducing themselves, and learning everyone's names. When second period was finally over, they met outside the boys' bathroom.

"So, who's the lucky lady for me?" John asked.

"Um," Jake said the name of the first girl he saw walk by, "Sara Johnson."

"Hey! Did you pick her just now? I spent the first to classes thinking about who your girl would be!" John said.

"Sorry man."

"It's fine. I always though Sara was hot." John smiled. He was a little bit low, but Jake had been friends with him since 8th grade, and he could be a good person when he tried.

"So who did you pick for me?" Jake was curious.

John smiled, again. He was obviously excited for this. "Miley Stewart."

"No. Absolutely not!" Jake said. He had liked Miley a lot all through middle school, but she was always turning him down. Although it amazed him that she could turn someone down as popular as himself, he was sick of it, and didn't like her anymore.

"Nope, to bad. You can't break the deal. So when are you gonna ask her out?" John wondered.

"I don't know, whenever? How 'bout by monday?" Jake said.

"Deal." Then they went their separate ways to class. Jakes next class was with Miley, so he decided to sit next to her.

Jakes Point of View

"Can I sit here?" I asked her, only because I didn't want her to think I was rude.

"Go ahead, I don't own the seat." Miley said to me, then rolled her eyes. I sighed.

"Look Miley, Im sorry for whatever I did that make you hate me." I apologized.

She sighed. "Jake-" but she was cut off by the teacher.

He looked at our name tags (mandatory for the first day of school) then said, "Miley Stewart, Jake Ryan, if I hear you talking again, you each will have a detention."

Then introduced himself to the class as Mr. Morson, and talked about the class.

I looked at Miley, but she just looked away, and we weren't able to talk the rest of class.

After class, Miley walked out immediately, but I caught up with her. She saw me walking next to her, so she decided to talk to me.

"Well, thanks for getting me introuble." She said, a little bit angry.

"Im sorry. I promise to never ever do it again," I could tell Miley was trying not to smile, but she wasn't hiding it very well. I continued. "if you go out with me on friday. Just to like a movie or something." I added.

"Um," Miley looked around. "fine. But only if you leave your large ego at home." Miley said.

I laughed. "Sounds good to me." We both smiled. "Well I gotta get to my next class." I said.

"Me too."

"Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7."

"'Kay." She said, then we walked away from each other.

Disclaimer. I do not own Hannah Montana. okayy. I started a new story. I'll continue my other story, but I need reviews for chapter 3!! Anyway, this is a Jiley, duhh. haha. and I got this Idea from like alot of movies, idk but i watched Shes all That today, and its in Beautiful People, and a lot stuff haha. Well Thanks for reading, and Pleaseee review. It helps. Tell me what you liked/hated. thanks Sherriee 


	2. Chapter 2

Jakes Point of View

Although I thought I was over Miley, I wasn't so sure anymore. As I got ready for our friday night movie date, I was nervous. I fixed my hair for like a half an hour. Eventually I went to go pick her up. I was wearing a t-shirt and lightly faded jeans.

I hopped into his car drove over to Miley's house, then glanced at the clock.

"Shit." Its only 6:45. I didn't want to seem to eager, so I left her house and went to buy her flowers.

When I got back to her house, it was 7:00. Perfect timing, I thought.

No Point of View

Jake got out of the car, and rang Miley's door bell. She opened it.

"Hey," Jake said in a husky voice.

"Hey." Miley said back.

"You look beautiful." Jake told her, and he wasn't lying. Miley looked gorgeous. Her golden brown waves hung loosely over her shoulders, and she was wearing dark jeans with a pink V-neck shirt, and a white camisole underneath. She also had on white flip-flops.

"Thank you," She smiled. Jake was sweet, but she didn't really have 'romantic' feelings for him. More like friendly feelings. She never really knew why she hated Jake back in middle school, she was probably just jealous.

They walked out to his nice car, and he opened her door for her. She smiled at him slightly then got into the car. He walked around to his side, then drove off to the movie theater. While buying the tickets, Jake's friend John was there. He winked at Jake. Miley just shrugged off the gesture. Miley never really liked John, he was kind of a pig. Miley saw he was with Sara Johnson.

"Is Sara Johnson going out with John?" Miley did an exaggerated shudder.

"I guess? What's wrong with him though? He's alright." Jake was defensive.

"Okayy." Miley said. Then they finally got to the front of the line. Jake payed for their tickets, they were going to see A Walk to Remember. (act like its in the theaters still)

"Do you want anything to eat?" Jake asked her.

"No thanks. Im good." She told him.

"Alright, lets go in then." Jake pointed to some seats. "These good?"

"Sure." replied Miley, then they sat down. A few minutes into the movie Jake felt his phone vibrating. Miley didn't notice, she was really into the movie.

Jake opened his phone, and it was a text from John:

Ha! This bet is in my hands. I just got a first kiss already.

Jake's text back:

Your a pig. But don't worry, I'll get a kiss. The nights just begun.

Johns text:

Alright. New addition, loser has to wear a dress to graduation.

Jake:

Deal. Now good-bye.

Jake shifted his attention back to Miley. He put his arm around her shoulders, and was a little surprised when she didn't shrug it off. At the party scene, when Mandy Moore tells her boyfriend that she had leukemia, Miley started crying. Jake just looked at her and laughed.

Miley punched him playfully in the arm. "Thats not funny! Its sad!"

"Okay, Im sorry." Then he tried the puppy dog face, but Miley had turned her attention back to the movie already.

When the movie was over, Miley and Jake stood up. Miley wiped the tears out of her eyes. Jake shook his head and laughed, then took her hand and led her out of the theater. Once back at Miley's house, Jake walked her to the door. She looked at the ground, then looked up into his eyes.

"Thanks, I had fun tonight." She told him.

"Me too." Then he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, hugged her, and left. Miley went upstairs and called Lilly, her best friend since 4th grade.

Miley's Point of View

I thought I was over Jake way back in middle school, but I think Im falling for him again. I truly did have fun tonight, and I hoped that me and Jake would hang out again this weekend. After talking to Lilly, I was bored so I signed online.

Smile4miles has signed online.

Zombieslayer- Hey Miles.

Smile4miles- Hey Jake.

Zombieslayer- do u think we can hang out again this weekend? I really did have fun tonight. :)

Smile4miles- Sure. Maybe like the beach tomorrow?

Zombieslayer- good thinkin. wanna meet me there at 11?

Smile4miles- sounds good 2 me.

Zombieslayer- k. c u then.

Smile4miles- yep.

Zombieslayer- sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite

Smile4miles- hahaha, ur such a dork!

Zombieslayer- well ur the one who agreed to meet me at the beach!

Smile4miles- ik. its still on. good-bye.

Smile4miles has signed off.

Miley got into bed smiling to herself. Despite what all the kids at school thought, Jake was a dork. But he was a cute dork. She giggled, then turned off the lights and fell asleep, excited for 11:00 tomorrow.

Next Day at the Beach

When Miley got to the beach, Jake was already there. He was looking out at the water, spacing out.

"Jake?" Miley said, then waved a hand infront of his face. Jake looked over at her.

"Sorry, just thinking." Jake told her. He looked a little sad.

"Want to talk about it?" Miley offered. Jake just put his hands in his pockets, looked at the ground and shook his head. The truth was though, he was pretty sure his parents were going to get divorced. After his date with Miley last night, he was in bed when he heard his parents screaming about some woman and his Dad. He wasn't ready to share this with Miley yet though, or anyone.

"So you want to get some food?" Jake asked, trying to be happy as he changed the subject.

"Sure." Then Jake led them to Rico's. They ordered, and started eating. Through all this, Jake was really quiet. "Are you sure you're okay?" Miley asked him.

"Yeah, Im fine." He gave her a weak smile. They payed for the food, and Jake walked her home. Once they got to Miley's house, Jake hugged her. Miley felt bad, she knew something was wrong with Jake, and he wasn't telling her. He pulled away from the hugged, smiled and then left. Disclaimer- I dont own Hannah Montana Thank you sooo much for all the reviews for chapter 1!!! i loved it. I tried to make this one a little longer, i hope it is. Well thanks for reading and pleaseee review. Also on my other story, Hannah Monana! haha


	3. Chapter 3

On Sunday, Miley mainly just lounged around her house, and talked to Lilly on the phone all day. Miley had told Lilly that she actually does like Jake again.

Monday's classes seemed to go on forever! Finally it was English though, which was her class with Jake. He sat next to her just like on their first day of school.

"Its time for a project! You will need to pick a writing piece, and analyze it. This is a partner project. Im not choosing your partner. Its your choice, make it a wise one." The teacher talked the whole rest of class about the project.

Ringggg.

Finally it was over! Miley and Jake walked out together.

"Want to be my partner?" He asked her.

"Sure." Miley said. Usually she would be partners with Lilly, but this year the only class they had together was Earth Science, which sucked.

"Okay, I'll meet you at your locker after school then we'll go to my house to work on it." Jake told her.

"Alright, see you then." Jake kissed her on the cheek then they each walked to their next classes.

Thankfully Miley's next class was Earth Science, which was good because she had Lilly and Oliver there.

"Hey guys." She said has she sat next to her best friends.

"Hey Miley." They both said.

"Lilly told me you went on a date with Jake. I thought you hated him?" Oliver said.

"I didn't really give him a chance before. He's actually okay. And we are working on our project after school today." Miley smiled. But then the teacher started class.

After school Miley met Jake at her locker the they had planned.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yep, lets go." Then Jake took her hand and they walked out to this car, and Jake drove them to his house.

"Oh my gosh, your house is so pretty!" Miley told him when they got to Jakes house. It was a large, light colored stone mansion.

"Thanks." They went inside and Jake grabbed some chips from the kitchen and they went up to his room. They sat across from eachother on his bed, and got their books out.

Miley's Point of View

After about 30 minutes of reading through books, and showing articles to eachother, Jake's Dad came home. Right when he walked in, his Mom and Dad started screaming at eachother. Me and Jake could hear them.

"WHERE WERE YOU??" His mom yelled.

"At work." He answered.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE WORK TODAY! I SAW IT ON YOUR SCHEDULE!" Mrs. Ryan yelled again, but Mr. Ryan didn't answer this time, he just walked up stairs and slammed his bedroom door. Mrs. Ryan ran upstairs right after him and slammed the door. Jake sighed, and put down the book he was reading, and spread his legs out infront of him. I moved over next to him and did the same.

"Im sorry," He said.

"Jake, you don't have to be sorry." I said, but then we heard the screaming again.

"I READ HER E-MAIL ON YOUR COMPUTER! Who is she?!?" Mrs. Ryan screamed to her husband.

"CALM DOWN! Jake's home. He can hear you!" Mr. Ryan tried to get her to quiet down.

"I don't care!!" Then Mrs. Ryan's voice got a little quieter, but we could still hear here. "Move out." Jake wouldn't look at me, he just looked at his lap, around the room, and in his lap again.

I wanted to help Jake, but I had no clue what to do. I decided to get up and turn on the radio, very loudly. I went back over to the bed and set next to him once again.

Jake smiled at me, because now we could barely hear his parents.

Jakes Point of View

It was kind of embarrassing that my parents were fighting and Miley could hear them, but she didn't seem to mind that much. The loud music was a good idea. I couldn't hear my parents. which is good because Im sick of them fighting.

"Thank you," I told her, then leaned in to kiss her. After a few minutes, it got more passionate. I rolled on top of her, and we continued kissing. After a few minutes, Miley pulled away. We were getting a little carried away.

"Jake," Miley started.

"Sorry." I said, then rolled off her. She laughed.

"Its alright." She told me, then picked up a book and started reading it again.

"Ugh, I don't want to work on this right now." Miley said.

"Me neither, want to watch T.V?" I asked her. Miley nodded her head. I picked up the remote, turned off the stereo, and turned on Disney Channel.

"I LOVE this show!" Miley said. I laughed at her.

"Your 16!" I told her.

"Sooo?" Then she smiled and laid her head on my chest, I put my arm around her shoulder, and we watched Disney Channel.

Miley's Point of View

At about 7:00, my cell phone was vibrating, so I answered it.

"Hello?" It was my Dad.

"Hey bud, Im making dinner. Can you come home now?" He asked.

"Umm, sure. Bye Dad."

I turned to Jake, "Do you think you could drive me home?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said. I felt kind of bad for leaving him, but I had to go.

We got in his car, and he drove me home.

I turned to open the door, but I stopped and turned to him. "Are you sure your going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Miley." He kissed me, then I got out the car and went into my house.

"Hey Bud," My dad said when I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Daddy." I said, then we sat down and had dinner.

Jake's Point of View

When I got home from dropping off Miley, my parents were at it, screaming again. After a while the yelling stopped, and I heard the front door slam. I moved the curtains aside and looked out my bedroom window. I saw my Dad, putting his bags in the trunk of his car, then he drove off, without saying good-bye. I walked into their room and saw my Mom sitting on her bed. She was crying; I walked over and put my arm around her.

"He's gone, Honey. He's not coming back." She cried and I hugged her, all night long.

Miley's Point of View

The next day at school, Jake didn't show up. I decided to bring his homework to him at his house, but he wasn't there. The next place I thought to look for him was the beach. I didn't think he would be there because today was a little chilly, even for Malibu, but I checked anyway. When I got down there he was there, but as I got closer to him, I saw something on his face. It was a tear. Jake had tears running down his face, as he sat in the sand looking into the deep blue water.

Okayyy. So we had a snow day today so I didn't have to go to school, and I couldn't go anywhere, so I wrote this. YAY! haha. Sorry for all the changing of Point Of Views, but I wanted to be able to say what the people were thinking. Wellll thanks for reading and PLeaseeeee review...

Sherrieeee


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana.

Thank you soooooo much for all the reviews. They were AMAZING!! lol. Here you go...

Miley's Point of View

Once I got to where Jake was, I sat next to him in the sand. We were where if you stretched your legs out any further, they'd be in the water.

"Jake?" I scooted closer to him. "Jake, what happened?" I asked.

Jake sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it Miley." His voice was monotone and sad.

"Oh, okay." I was about to get up and leave, but Jake touched my arm, so I sat back down.

"Its...its my Dad, Miley. He left." Jake decided to tell me, probably because I came out here freezing to see him.

"Oh, Jake. Im so sorry." I took his hand in mine.

"Thanks, but its not your fault. Its his." He told me.

"What happened?" I didn't want to be snoopy, but I was curious.

"He-" Jake shook his head, but continued, "He had been cheating on my Mom. For about a year now. She found out, and he left. He didn't say good-bye or anything. Hes just gone."

I didn't know what to say, I wasn't used to dealing with stuff like this.

"I didn't come to school today." Jake stated the obvious.

"I noticed. Thats why Im here." I told him, then shivered, I only wore a t-shirt and skirt to school today. Jake handed me his jacket. "Thanks."

"Come on, lets go. Its cold out here." I stood up and offered him my hand.

"I can't go home, Miley." He told me as he stood up too.

"Jake, you can't stay here. You'll freeze. You can come to my house." I told him.

"Alright." Jake said, then he put his arm around my waist, and we walked back to my house.

No point of View

Jake couldn't go home. He didn't want to tell Miley the reason, but if he went home right now his mom would be a drunk mess, and he didn't want to have to deal with that right now.

Once they got to Miley's house, they were greeted by her dad.

"Hey Miles, and Jake, right?" Mr. Stewart smiled.

"Yeah. Im Jake. Nice to meet you." Jake shook his hand.

"You okay, Jake?" Mr. Stewart asked, obviously noticing something was wrong.

"Oh, um. Yeah Im fine." Jake glanced at Miley for help. He really didn't want to tell the story again.

"Jake's having, uhh, family problems, Dad. Is it okay if he stays for dinner." Miley asked.

"No problem." He was understanding.

"Thanks," Jake told him.

"I'll call you guys down when its ready." He said, then Jake and Miley went up into Miley's room. They hung out and talked for a little bit, then they were called down to dinner.

They sat down, and Mr. Stewart brought over the food, and they ate together. This was Jake's first 'family dinner' in a long time.

"This is good, Daddy." Miley tried to fill the silence. "Um, I have to go the the bathroom, I'll be right back." She excused herself. While she was gone, what she hoped would happen happened. Jake had opened up to Mr. Stewart, and told him what happened.

"Jake thats horrible. No one should have to go through that!" Mr. Stewart exclaimed when he found out what was going on.

"Well I should go now, thank you very much for dinner." Jake said after dinner as he got ready to go.

"No Jake, you should stay. Jackson's tournament is overnight, so you can stay in his room. I don't want you going home to an empty house." Miley smiled at her Dad's kindness.

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart."

Robby nodded his head and smiled at Jake then said, "Miles why don't you show Jake Jackson's room and the bathroom please?"

"Sure daddy." Then they went back upstairs.

Miley was changing the sheets on Jackson's bed when Jake came up to her. He hugged her from behind and whispered, "Thank you." in her ear.

Miley turned around and put her arms around his neck. "Your welcome," she whispered back, then he kissed her on the lips. Miley pulled away after a few seconds. "My dad is like right down stairs."

"Right." Jake said, then backed away. Miley giggled.

"And heres the bathroom." She led him into the bathroom.

"Alright. Goodnight." Jake said, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Night." Miley said, then walked into her own room and got in bed, thinking about how hard she was falling for Jake.

So, I don't like this chapter that much. But something big should be coming up. (the next chapter or the one after that.) Dun dun dunnn. hahaha. Well thanks again for all the reviews, seriously!!! and keep 'em coming! hehe. Btw, I rewrote this chapter like 3 times, but the next one will be better I PROMISE. please review!

p.s. Sorry its short!!!!

sherrie


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

The next day, Robby Ray woke up Jake then Miley, they got dressed, ate breakfast, then walked to school together. Miley and Jake went their separate ways to class. John walked up to Jake after their first class.

"Hey, dude. Hows the bet goin' for you? Me and Sara are pretty close. She's so easy. Thats why I chose Miley for your bet girl; I knew she'd never open up." John laughed like he was hilarious. Jake wondered why they were even friends anymore. He had pretty much forgotten about the bet.

"Jo-" Jake was going to respond, but little had he'd known, Miley had been standing behind them.

"So thats what I was? A bet?" Miley screamed. "How could you Jake?" She said, a little bit quieter, a little bit more hurt then angry. As Jake stared at her, not sure what to say, the tears started streaming down her face.

"Miley-"

"Save it, Jake." Miley said then walked to her next class even though she'd be early. She sat down in her seat, letting the tears fall. The one thing Miley was thankful about was that she had already had english, which means she didn't have any classes with Jake the whole rest of the day.

On the other hand, Jake felt horrible. Miley was nothing but nice and kind to him, and he hurt her. At lunch, he decided to try and talk to her again.

"Miley, can I please just talk to you?" Jake pleaded.

"No Jake. You obviously can't talk to Miley. Go away." Lilly said to Jake sternly. While Lilly said this, Miley stared down at her food and moved it around with her fork. Jake walked away after a second.

"Im sorry, Miles." Lilly said, patting her friends back. Oliver just continued eating, so Lilly gave him and evil eye.

"Yeah Miles, this sucks?" Oliver said. He wasn't even quite sure what was going on.

"Thanks guys." She said, then got up to throw away her stuff.

"Oliver, your her FRIEND. Be nice." Lilly told him once Miley left.

"Im sorryyy. But I don't even know why we need to be nice to her!" He exclaimed. Lilly gave him another evil eye. Boys are so clueless! "I meant nicer than normal."

"Because Jake never really liked her, it was just a bet he had to do." Lilly explained.

"Asshole!" Oliver yelled.

"Well it looks like someone's a defensive friend now.

"God, I hate that guy." Oliver said.

"Okay Ollie. I think thats enough anger now." She told him.

"Alrighty." He agreed, then they too got up to throw away their stuff.

After school, Miley walked right by Jake without even acknowledging him, like she had done many times that day. Jake noticed, of course, but he didn't try to stop her. He figured that she needed some time to think and he had to give it to her, although he didn't want to.

When Miley got home she signed online, hoping that Oliver or Lilly was on.

Smiles4Miles has signed on.

Right when she got on, Jake IMed her. He couldn't stand not talking to her.

islayzombies- Im sorry, Miley! Please talk to me.

Smiles4Miles has signed off.

Jake hit his fist against the keyboard in frustration.

Miley flopped down onto her bed, and after a few minutes someone knocked on her door.

"Hey Miles, its me. Can I come in?" The person asked.

"Sure Lils," Miley told her best friend. Lilly walked in. In her hands where boxes of Oreos, Chocolate hard shell, mini containers of ice cream, Cheetos, and whipped cream. She jumped onto the bed with all the food and two bowls.

"Aaah Lilly, I LOVE YOU!" Miley hugged her best friend and then opened the Oreos. But then she looked at Lilly questioningly, "What's with the bowls?"

"I don't know. It just seemed practical." Lilly said. Then she laughed and threw them on the floor. The two best friends gossiped, watched movies, and ate all night long. Lilly was always able to cheer up her best friend.

Ook. next chapter :) I had fun writing this one! But Im sorry its another short one! I really wanted to post a chapter so I did, but Im going somewhere now, so I cant do anymore. SORRY IF THERES MISTAKES! Read and review please. AND THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. IT makes me smileeee.

Sherrie


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own Hannah Montana.

During english class, the teacher gave them the whole class today to work on the project because they had a sub. When they were working on the english project, Jake couldn't stand the silence of Miley not talking to him.

"Miley, please just talk to me." He pleaded.

"Fine." Miley said.

"..." Jake looked at her waiting for her to say something, anything!

"I _hate_ you." Miley said extremely lowly. The coldness in her voice was sharp to Jake, it hurt.

"Um...okay." Jake said, not knowing what else to say.

"Give me the sheets for the project. I'll finish it tonight, by myself." Miley demanded, then put her hand out and waited for the papers. The day earlier she had been to hurt to be mean, now all she wanted was revenge. Jake sighed and handed her the papers, and the whole rest of class Miley acted preoccupied with the work.

At lunch that day, Phil Johnson walked up to Miley, and sat down at her lunch table with Lilly and Oliver.

"Hey, Miley." He said smoothly. Miley always thought Phil was cute, she didn't really like-like him though.

"Hey Phil, what's up?" Miley replied.

"Well, my friends having a party and I need a date. Wanna go with me?" He asked her out. They had 6th period together, so they weren't really 'strangers', plus it would make Jake jealous, and Miley liked that. A lot.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She agreed.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow night."

"See you then." Miley smiled, then Phil picked up his lunch tray and walked over to eat with his friends.

Once he was gone, Lilly asked, "What about Jake, Miley?"

"What about him?" Miley acted like she didn't care.

"Nevermind." Lilly said.

"Im exciteddddd." Miley squealed. But what she was really excited about was seeing Jake hurt. Just like he hurt her. She looked over at Jakes table, he was sitting with Phil and John. Miley knew the party was going to be at John's. They always were, and that was good, because maybe Jake would show up.

The next night, Miley started getting ready for her date. She put on a short, black, and low cut casual black dress. It wasn't really fancy at all, but it wasn't jeans and a tee.

At about 7:15 Phil showed up, and honked the horn. Miley walked outside and got into his car, then Phil drove them to the party. The minute they walked through the door, Miley noticed the party was out of control but oddly, she didn't mind. They walked over to the kitchen, and Phil handed her a drink. He got himself once to, and he chugged down. Miley looked at him questioningly.

"Just do it, you'll be fine! I promise." He pushed. Miley let the drink slide down her throat, burning the whole way down.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't think anyone does." Phil said, then took another one for himself, and handed Miley another one. He grabbed her hand, "Come on, lets dance."

"Alrighty then!" Miley said, then they went onto the dance floor. After about ten minutes of dancing, Miley shook her plastic red cup, showing that she needed another drink. She went into the kitchen and came out with one for her and one for Phil. She wasn't really a big drinker, but right now it was numbing the hurt and anger she held in, so she was loving it.

About 3 drinks later, Miley noticed Jake walk through the door. She continued watching Jake, but tried to dance at the same time, and it wasn't working out. She tripped, but Phil caught her.

"Miley, your great! You can really loosen up." He laughed.

"Haha, yeah." Miley wasn't feeling too hot now. She had had about 6 drinks, and yes, she had to admit she was pretty drunk.

"Um...I'll be...be rig-right, back." Miley slurred, then pointed ungracefully to the bathroom.

Phil nodded his head, but then he saw Miley stumble will she tried to walk away, "Need help?" he asked.

"Nope." Miley laughed. She then turned around and started towards the bathroom again.

"Oh man, this does not feel nice," Miley said under her breath as she walked to the bathroom. The second she stepped into the bathroom she started puking into the toilet. After a few minutes of throwing up everything she had drink/eat, she laid down on the bathroom floor and passed out.

Back out at the party, Jake was walking around looking for something good to do. He wasn't really a drinker, he did once at a celebrity party, and it got him into trouble, so he gave it up. He saw Phil, so he decided to walk up to him.

"Hey, dude. No date tonight?" He asked Phil.

"Hey man. But no, Im actually here with...Miley." Phil told Jake.

"Oh. Okay." Jake acted cool about it. "Where is she?" Jake asked.

"Um, she went to the bathroom like 15 minutes ago. I don't know where she is now." Jake didn't answer after Phil said this, he just went to find Miley. The first placed he checked was the kitchen and she wasn't there so he went to the bathroom, and saw her on the floor, passed out.

He walked over and shook her shoulder. "Miley? Miley wake up." Jake said, very concerned.

Miley opened her eyes and groaned."Don't touch me, Jake. Go away!" She said harshly.

Jake didn't move. "What are you even doing here?" He asked.

"Im having fun...without _you. _Thats what Im doing here." She said loudly, not realizing how loud she really was.

Jake sighed, then got up to get a warm, wet rag for her forehead, it would help for the headache that would be coming. He ran into Phil on the way to the kitchen, "Wow man, you really know how to take care of a girl." He said madly, then pushed past Phil.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, but Jake kept on walking into the kitchen. He got the wet rag, and went to the bathroom. By the time he got there, Miley was passed out again, hugging the toilet.

Jake sighed, "Lets get out of here," He said to her, even though she probably couldn't hear him, and would resist if she could. He picked her up and carried her out to his car. (Kind of like in The OC, when Summer and Holly drop of Marissa passed out and then Ryan carries her. awww. haha)

Miley stirred a bit as Jake put her in his car, but she was passed out the whole ride home. Jake opened the door to his house, and carried Miley upstairs and put her in his bed. Like usual, his Mom was gone, probably out getting drunk herself, and his Dad...well his Dad still hadn't come home. Jake moved the hair away from Miley's face gently and pulled the covers over her.

"Good night, Miley." He whispered to her. She turned over on her side, and continued sleeping. He sat down in the chair next to his bed thinking, she's probably going to hate me again in the morning. Then he feel asleep too.

Heyy guys. Thank you so so so so so much for all the reviews!!!! I hope you like this chapter. Well thanks for reading and please review. AND thank you He Breaks my Heart Everytime for the whole jealous idea!!!!

**XOXO**

Sherrieee


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

'Where am I?' Miley thought as she lied in bed the next morning. She sat up to look around, and realized she was in Jake's house. "Ouchhh." She wined out loud, she had a terrible headache.

"Oh, hey. Your up." Jake walked into the room. Miley looked at the clock next to the bed, 9:30.

"Uhh?" Miley was confused.

"I'll be right back," Jake said, then went downstairs into the kitchen. He came back up and entered the room with a bottle of water and 2 aspirin.

He came over and sat down next to Miley on the bed. "Take these." He said, then handed her the pills and water. She didn't argue, she just took the pills.

Miley shut her eyes tightly and winced in pain. "Oww." She cried.

"Headache?" Jake assumed.

"Mmhm."

"Why am I here?" Miley asked, after they had been sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"You don't remember? Last night you went to a party with Ph-" but Miley cut him off.

"No, I remember Phil, but how did I get Here?" She asked.

"You passed out, and I took you here. I knew your Dad would probably kill you if he saw you like you were last night." Jake replied."

"Shit!! My Dad!" Miley shot up in bed. She moaned in pain, and Jake made her lay back down.

"Its fine, he called Lilly and she told him you two were having a sleepover." Jake told her.

"Well, I should probably go. Our sleepovers usually end around 10." She informed him.

"Oh, okay." Jake said, then led them down the stairs.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" Jake asked politely.

"No Jake, you've done enough already." She told him, and was about to walk at the door but she turned, "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." MIley smiled slightly. Jake just nodded his head and Miley walked home.

On her way home, Miley thought a lot. Mainly about her and Jake. She didn't really hate him at all, it was just that she didn't really trust him. He could have taken advantage of her last night, but he didn't, and that did make him at least a little bit trust worthy.

Miley and Jake didn't really talk at school, other than when they had to finish their english project. It was like they had never even been friends. About a week after the party, Miley was walking down the school hallway on her way to the bathroom, when she saw Jake with his head in his hands, sitting on the ground near his locker. Skipping class to sit near his locker?

Miley was trying to decide if she should just walk by him without acknowledging him like she had down so many times, or stop and talk to him. 'He did hurt me,' she thought. 'But right now, he's probably more hurt than me, with everything going on with his family.'

"Hey," Miley said quietly.

"Oh, hey." Jake took his head out of his hands and replied.

Miley was about to continue on her way to the bathroom but she turned around again. "You okay?" She asked him.

"Not really." Jake said after a moment, then sighed. He was sick of acting like everything was fine. Miley sat next to him and leaned her back against a locker.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, its just everything. I haven't seen my Mom in like three days...I have no clue where she is. I have a feeling Im never seeing my Dad again. Everything is falling apart ... and I have no one left." Jake explained sadly. Miley felt horrible. She had been hurt, but at least she still had her friends and family.

"Well, you have John." Miley tried to sound hopeful. Jake just smirked. Everyone knew John wasn't a 'Good Friend'. He was just a jerk.

Miley thought for a second. "You have me," Miley said very quietly, but she meant it. She laid her head on Jake's shoulder and he smiled.

I hope everyone had a nice Valentine's day!! Sorry this isn't that long, and that it took awhile for me to update. Im using my sisters computer because my internets not working now, and it smells in here. haha. Thanks for reading and pleaseee review. Thank you sooo much for all the other reviews too :)

**XOXO**

Sherrieee


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I obviously don't own Hannah Montana. Duh. Hehe.

This is continued right after the last one….

"I have to go back to class," Miley whispered. "But can we hang out tonight?"

Jake nodded his head. "Want to meet me at the movies?"

"Yeah." Jake stood up and offered Miley a hand. She smiled and took it gladly. Once she was standing she immediately rapped her arms around Jake's neck. He accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry…I was so mean to you." She whispered, still in a hug.

"Don't worry about it. I deserved it." He said quietly into her ear. They pulled away smiling, and Jake kissed her cheek; they were still in school.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" He asked, still holding Miley's hand.

"Yeah, see you tonight." She replied, and they both walked back to their classes.

After school Lilly and Miley walked home together. They were hanging out on Miley's bed watching Gilmore Girls when Miley started talking.

"SO, will you come to the movies with me and Jake tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know, Miley… I don't want to be the third wheel." Lilly explained.

"Pleasseee?" Miley begged. "We'll invite Oliver!"

"Okayyy," Lilly gave in.

"Yay!" Miley squealed and hugged her best friend.

"What if he breaks your heart again, Miles?" Lilly asked after a second, obviously meaning Jake.

"He won't." Miley said confidently. She sure hoped it was true.

"You sure?"

"Yep." Miley replied.

"Just promise me one thing?" Lilly said, looking serious. Miley nodded. "No more drinking like you did. Jake told me about that when I called to make sure you were with him. You scared me."

"I promise…I know I shouldn't have done that, it was stupid." Miley reassured her friend. Lilly smiled, then the girls turned their attention back to Gilmore Girls. Jess had just told Rory he loved her.

"Aww!" The girls cooed. Lilly had tears in her eyes.

"Its just a show, Lils." Miley lauged at her. "Come on, we have to get ready now." Miley turned off the TV then pulled Lilly off the bed.

Miley wore dark skinny jeans with black ballet flats, and a Paul Frank monkey t-shirt. She had on black eyeliner and mascara. Lilly was wearing a black v-neck tunic with a yellow cami and yellow ballet flats with light skinny jeans. Since it was winter in Malibu, it was a tad chilly so Miley had on her pink North Face jacket and Lilly had on her blue one.

Once they got to the theater, Jake had already bought Miley's ticket and Oliver bought Lilly's. They just had to walk inside. They were seeing Music and Lyrics. Jake put his arm around Miley's shoulder as they watched the previews.

"Some looks reallyyy pretty tonight." Jake flirter with her.

"Who? You?"" Miley acted clueless.

"Well I was gonna say you but…" Jake said.

"Can you say, EGO?" Miley joked. Jake leaned into kiss her. They were back. The fireworks Miley had been missing for about two weeks were back, and she was glad. She ran her hands through Jake's shaggy dirty blond soft hair. His hand was stroking her cheek. After a short minute they pulled away. Miley was disappointed the kiss ended, but she couldn't stop grinning.

"I love your smile," Jake whispered. Miley just giggled and the smile never faded. Miley leaned back and watched the rest of the movie in Jake's arms.

When the credits came up, the four stood up and left. Oliver drove Lilly home in his car and Jake drove him and Miley to the beach. They walked hand in hand down to the shore and laid down in the sand, watching the starts.

"Im glad we're together." Miley told Jake.

"Me too." Jake agreed, then leaned over to kiss her. After a few seconds he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth. A few minutes later he climbed on top of her. Jake's hand started roaming her body, then tried to sneak its way up her shirt, but Miley gently pushed it away. Jake got up and laid next to her.

"Sorry…" He stated.

"Jake, its fine. Seriously." She reassured him. He looked into her eyes for what seemed like forever. "What??' She asked, noticing him staring/.

"Miley, I love you." Jake said, still staring.

"I love you too, Jake." She told him, then leaned over to kiss him shortly but still sweet. They leaned back and watched the stats together. It was one of those perfect moments that nothing could ruin. Hopefully…

Sorry its short, I have to go to dance soon!!!

Dun dun dunnn. Hehe. SO im incredibly sorry sooo sorry it took so long. I really wanted to update, but my internets been broken. Im using my moms now. Thanks for the reviews!! They rocked!! If you didn't cath that at the end, a twist is coming. Uh oh!! Do you guys want loliver?? I might add it. Review please!!

**XOXO**

Sherrieee


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

Jake had become part of Miley, Lilly, and Oliver's group. He was sitting with them at lunch now, hanging out on weekends, and coming to their occasional movie nights. The trio had become a foursome.

About a week after they had gotten back together, Jake and Miley were walking to class one day. They were going to english when they passed John in the hallway.

"Prude bitch," John coughed at Miley. He had blamed her for the loose of between him and Jake.

Jake sighed heavily. "Don't worry about it, just let it go." Miley insisted and then continued walking. A couple seconds later she realized Jake wasn't next to her anymore. He was on the ground fighting john.

"Jake! Jake stop!" Miley yelled, but it didn't work. Soon the principle came. He grabbed john and Mr. Junger, the gym teacher, grabbed Jake and held them back.

"John Micre, Jake Ryan, Detention after school!" Principle Barns shouted.

"Lets go," Jake grumbled then started walking and got ahead of Miley.

Miley caught up with him. "What's a matter with you?" she asked him.

"Nothing." He growled.

"You usually don't act like this." she said.

"Whatever..." Jake mumbled, then Miley gave up and they walked the rest of the way to english in silence.

Later on that day at lunch, Oliver was watching Lilly sway her hips as she walked to their lunch table. He was dazed out watching her until she noticed he wasn't with her.

"Oliver? Oliver come on, lets goo." Lilly pulled him back to reality.

"Huh? oh sorry, just tired." He made up an excuse.

"Alright, if you say so." Lilly grumbled. Oliver couldn't take it any longer though. He wanted to know what it would be like to have his lips on Lilly's, and his hands in her long, beautiful hair. he'd had these feelings for quite some time now, but was always to nervous to say anything.

He quickly leaned over once they were sitting at their lunch table and pecked her on the lips. She pulled away as a normal reaction.

"Whoa Ollie, forget to take your meds this morning?" Lilly joked.

"Oh wow, sorry Lilly. Yeah i guess I forgot." He went along with it, but honestly he wasn't sorry and he DID want to try it again.

"Well, stay there." Lilly scooted over a little bit. "Personal bubbles." She smiled, but secretly she wanted to feel the feeling of his lips on hers once again. The first time was to quick for her. Sure, they'd each had their own share of relationships in the past, all which had gone past kissing, but never with eachother. Lilly and Oliver were only best-friends, nothing more and that wasn't going to change no matter how much either of them wanted it to.

A few minutes late, Miley came down to lunch. She was alone, no Jake to be seen.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey, Miles!" They said in unison.

"Wheres Jake?" Oliver asked.

"Who knows." Miley answered groggily.

"your not eating?" Lilly asked, noticing for the first time that Miley didn't have any food in front of her.

"not hungry." She stated. The truth was, she didn't have an appetite because of Jake. She hadn't talked to him since english which was bugging her. They always walk to lunch together.

"How was your date with Hunter Hamiltin last night, Lilly?" Miley asked, and Lilly blushed. Oliver stared at his food, hoping no one could see his Jealousy , which was most likely written across his face.

"I don't know... he's nice and all, just not really my type." Lilly explained. Oliver now was trying to hide the smile which had appeared on his face when he heard 'not my type'. Maybe he did have a chance!

"Oh, I get it. Been there before, sucks. Sorry." Miley said sympathetically.

"Yeah, Im fine though." Lilly said.

About two minutes before lunch ended, Jake finally showed up.

"Where have you been?" Miley asked when he sat down next to her.

"No where?" Jake lied, still mumbling.

"Jake, whats up with you?" Miley asked.

"Nothing Miles. Don't worry about it." Jake said, then attempted to give her a reassuring smile, only it wasn't too reassuring.

"Ew." Lilly stated bluntly when Jake turned his face in her direction.

"Wow, thanks Lilly." He told her. She was referring to Jake's busted lip, and little bit of a black-eye.

jake stole a fry off Oliver's tray then looked at Miley. She gently put her two fingers up to his hurt lip.

"Its alright!" He told her and pulled away. She nodded her head. Miley knew that something had to have already been wrong with Jake for him to get into a fight, then barely talk to her. He rarely did things like that, even when John was his best friend.

"Want to study for the english test after school?" Miley asked as they walked back to their lockers after lunch.

"Uh...can't. I have, um, work to do." Jake was lying, and Miley knew it. Why was he avoiding her?

"Um, okay? Well I guess I'll see you later." Miley stood on her tipsy toes and kissed him on the cheek then walked to her next class.

During the last three classes of the day Miley was distracted. Distracted about things that Jake was hiding, and what could be so bad that he wouldn't just tell her! Jake on the other hand was distracted about more difficult things. Difficult things that he was going to have to tell MIley sooner or later. Better sooner than later...

"Is jake cheating on Miley, you think" Oliver asked Lilly as they walked to her house together after school. Lilly flicked him in the head.

"NO! You donut, Miley would never pick a guy who would do that to her! It's probably just couple stuff that their going through." Lilly explained.

"Oh, I see. But when did you become the relationship expert?" He kidded.

"Well, I'm no expert but I sure know more than you!" She laughed. Oliver fake shoved her.

"Ouch Lil, you rally know where my soft spots are." He joked. Lilly stuck out her tongue at him. "Verrryyy mature Lils." He teased.

"I know." She crossed her arms across her chest like a young child. Oliver thought she looked adorable. They walked the rest of the way home not worrying about Miley and Jake, or past relationships. They were just living in the moment of now, and the moment was pretty good.

Sorry if theres mistakes. Im tired and its late. I thought of this idea while i was skiing last week, it was the only thing that was distracting me from the terrifying skiing even though Ive been doing it since I was 4 hahha. I lost some reviewers!! Where did you gooo? If your reading, PLEASE review. Dont read and not review, lazy bum ) jk but pleaseee do review. THanks for all the other reviewers!

**XOXO**

sherrie


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Leaving**

Things the rest of the week basically went like same. Jake didn't talk to Miley too much, he seemed to be avoiding her, and Lilly and Oliver appeared to be getting closer and closer by the second.

Miley was waiting around in her room on friday night. Usually Jake would call her and they would hang out. It was 7:30 and getting dark out, and she was just overall tired of waiting. She walked down stairs.

"Daddy, Im gonna go to the beach. See you later." Miley told her father.

"'Kay, bye Bud. Have fun." He smiled and waved good-bye.

She grabbed a zip-up hoodie and wrapped herself up in it then went down to the water. They were only a few people at the beach this late and they were far down from where she decided to sit. Miley took a seat close to the water so that when the small waves came up they would just barely touch her toes. It must have been about 30 minutes that Miley sat there and watched the water come up then recede, come up and recede.

She was a little mad that Jake hadn't called. He hadn't been telling her what's going on with him, or anything at all. They basically hadn't talked. Miley almost had tears falling from her eyes because she was so frustrated, but held them back when she felt someone sit next to her. She didn't have to turn to know that it was Jake; no one else smelled of the cologne Jake wore (Miley loved it), and no one else would sit this close to her. Miley expected him to talk first. She shouldn't have to, he was the one making everything weird.

After about 3 minutes of Miley waiting for Jake to say something and him staying completely silent, Miley got up to leave. She was about to walk away when Jake held her hand and gently squeezed it. She sat back down without another thought of leaving crossing her mind.

"Please don't go." He said. Jake looked sad. Incredibly sad. Miley's anger almost went away and she started feeling bad for him.

"Are you going to talk to me?" She asked annoyed.

"Yes, Miley." He sighed.

"So...?" Miley waited for an answer, or ANYTHING!

"Well, first, Im sorry I've been avoiding you. What I have to tell you is hard for me to say, and I have a feeling its going to be hard for you too." He looked intently into her eyes, Miley looked back into his.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Okay...So I talked to my Dad the other day-" Jake started.

"Thats great!" Miley said, hoping this was the end of the news, and was as hard as it was going to get.

"No, not really. There's more. He is living in New York. He said that he e-mailed my mom and told her that he wants me to live with him, and if he doesn't get custody of me he will fight for it in court. My mom wanted to put up a fight, but I told her not to. I don't want to be the cause of the family break up and more fighting. I can't do that...I- I have to move to New York with my dad, Miley." Jake told her the bad news. When he looked back over he noticed she had tears streaming down her cheeks. He couldn't take the sight of her crying so he looked back out into the dark water, trying to hold in his own tears. Everything seemed to fall apart, just when it had gotten better.

"Ughh." Jake groaned. "This is why I couldn't tell you. I don't want you to cry, Miles; I love you." He looked back over to her, noticing the tears were only coming more now.

"Please. Please don't cry, Miley." Jake sighed deeply then wiped some tear drops off her cheeks. She shook her head as if to say she couldn't help it.

"I...N-no, you- you can't leave, Jake." Miley cried.

"Miley, I have to. I wish there was something I could about it but I can't, Im sorry." Jake said, but Miley got up and started walking away quickly. She would rather be anywhere but here right now.

"Miley! Miley, wait!" Jake called after her, then went and caught up to Miley's pace. He took her hand in his. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Anywhere far from here." Miley said. She was fidgeting, the tears were still pouring, and she couldn't meet his eyes. She look so vulnerable, like a little kid that had to go to the bathroom. Jake pulled her into a tight hug.

Miley laid her head on his shoulder and cried. "Jake, I'll always love you..." She breathed into his ear.

"I'll never stop loving you." He whispered into her ear. Jake couldn't hold them in anymore. He wasn't sobbing like Miley, but he did have a few stray tears coming down his face. Jake pulled away but was still holding her hand. He sat down in the sand and pulled her down with him. He laid back under the stars and Miley curled up to his side with her head on his chest. Stroking her hair and telling her everything would be okay, Jake comforted Miley until she fell asleep. Then, he also fell asleep. They spent their first night together, down by the beautiful beach underneath the moonlight sky. It would be so romantic...only if Jake wasn't leaving.

A/N- Okayyy. Kind of sad. Not really though because TRUST ME, I love Jiley and would NEVER break them up haha. I also just wrote another story called What Else Is There to Do? Read it if you have time! Please. lol.

QUESTION- Does anyone know if Jake is coming back like this or next season? I hope so!

Thanks SO much for all the reviews!! They are so encouraging ) Thanks for reading.

**XOXO**

Sherrie


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Final Good-Byes**

Chapter 11

Jake spent his last two days in Malibu with Miley. They hung out non-stop, and Miley even started to help him pack up his room. Today, she was up in his room, and they were finishing up his packing.

"Jake! Come down here! Now." His mom yelled at him.

"Coming!" He yelled, then turned to Miley. "I'll be right back," He said, then kissed Miley on cheek.

Jake walked down stairs to see his mom sitting at the kitchen counter. It was the first time she had appeared to be sober in about a month. As he got closer, Jake noticed she was crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She didn't answer, just pulled me into a huge hug.

"Jakey, I am going to miss you, and I mean that." She whispered, still hugging. Jake started to tear up too. Although him and his mom hadn't been close recently, in the past they had a great relationship. Better than Jake and his dad's had ever been. It felt good to know that his mother still cared, despite how she had previously been acting.

"I'm going to miss you to Mom. I love you." He told her.

"Oh kid, I love you SO much. Don't forget that." Jake nodded, trying to hold in all the tears that had been building up. He had to stay strong. "Honey, what I had to tell you is that I can't be there tomorrow when you leave. I have a meeting with the divorce lawyers, and I just think it would be easier that way. I'm sorry." That was just like his mom, always avoid the hard things, even if their important. But Jake understood, he knew it would be really hard to watch an only son leave, and move out.

"Its okay mom." Jake reassured her then went back up to his room where Miley was waiting.

He closed the door once he got inside the room. "Sorry about that." He told her.

"Oh its fine, but are you okay?" Miley asked, seeing he looked as if he had been crying.

"I'm okay." Jake said. He pulled her into a hug, and they flopped onto the bed, laying down so they faced eachother. Each had their head propped up on their elbow.

"Can I come to the airport with you tomorrow?" Miley asked.

"Sure, if you want to." Jake answered.

"Well, I do." She said.

"Okay then, your coming." They both smiled.

The next morning, Miley awoke to her alarm clock singing. She had set it for 5:30 AM, since Jake was picking her up at 6:00. She didn't really care what she looked like this morning, it just didn't matter. Miley barely even wanted to get out of bed, because that meant that this days WAS going to happen, and she would have to deal with it. She didn't want to. After laying in bed for about 10 more minutes, she got up and threw on an old Sea View Middle school sweatshirt, and a pair of jeans. Not much later than that, Jake was knocking on Miley's front door, ready to go.

"Hey. You ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yeah," 'Ready as I'm ever gonna be for this...' Miley thought. Jake took her hand and they walked out to his car. It wasn't a limo, just a regular sized, really nice car. Driver included. The ride there was pretty quiet, probably because they were both tired. However, once they arrived at the airport, the realization hit them harder than ever. Jake was leaving. He was leaving his family, his life, and Miley. This sucked.

They walked into the airport, and Miley went in as far as the security officials would let her. Once they got to where they needed to be, Jake turned and looked at Miley.

"So, I guess this is it?" Miley asked, trying to hold in the tears as best as she could. Unfortunately, that wasn't working to well.

"This isn't it** forever.** Its just for now." Jake tried to lighten the mood.

"Promise you'll visit?" Miley made sure.

"Promise." Jake said. Miley stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Jake. Once he wrapped his arms around her, Miley felt completely safe. She never wanted him to let go. She knew once he would, she'd feel the emptiness that he'd leave her with. She'd realize Jake was gone. She didn't want any of these things to happen. Miley buried her head in his chest and started crying.

"Miley, don't cry. This isn't the end. I'll see you in no less than a month. I swear." Jake tried to comfort her. He stroked Miley's hair, but there wasn't much else he could do. He had to leave, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"Now boarding, Flight 893. Destination-New York City. Now boarding, Flight 893. Des-" The announcement repeated itself three times. 'SHUT UP' Miley thought. She was NOT in a good mood, at all.

Jake pulled away from their hug and wiped away Miley's tears. "I have to go now. I love you." Jake told her, then kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She whispered as he walked away. Miley watched until he boarded the plane, then walked over to the window and watched the plane leave. She stood watching for a short period of time, then she felt someone come up behind her and put their hands on her shoulders. Someone also appeared behind her. She turned and saw Lilly to her side, figuring it was Oliver on her shoulders. He was now about a head taller than her.

"Come on, Miles. Lets go home." Lilly said quietly.

"How'd you guys know I was here and how'd you get here?" Miley asked.

"Your dad called. He was worried about you. And I drove." Oliver answered.

"Oh." Miley said, then walked with her shoulders slumped, out of the airport. Oliver and Lilly took Miley to the beach. They hung out there for a while then went and ate lunch at Rico's.

When Jake's plane landed in New York, he went down to baggage claim, grabbed his luggage, and then saw his dad waiting for him.

"Come on, lets go Jake." His father said once Jake reached him. 'No hug? No I missed you Jake? Nothing?' Jake thought. Him and his dad hadn't ever had a good relationship but still, it was never this cold between them. Jake got in the car with his dad, and they drove the long, awkward drive back to his new house.

I just wrote three chapters today. I finished this March 19th just like the other one, but once again I do not know when I will be able to post it. (HAHA post it? Get it??) This sucks though because I wrote for 3 hours today and I REALLY want to post it!!! Well I'm going to go write chapter 13 now. PLEASE REVIEW!

**XOXO**

Sherrie


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana.

Thanks for your reviews guys! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review for this one. Please?

"Wrestling?"

Chapter Twelve

Jake had been in his new "home" for about four weeks now. Just like any other night, Miley and Jake were talking on the phone...

"So, how was school today? Any better?" Miley asked. She was basically the only one who asked about his days, his dad couldn't care less.

"Oh yeah, it was great." Jake said sarcastically. "No, it wasn't. Everyone is still all crazy about the whole having a star at their stupid little school factor. It sucks." Jake said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I was new too, I know how badly it sucks." She told him.

"Then-" Jake started, but then his angry, drunken father walked into the room. This was a first. He had kicked, punched, and slapped Jake around many times since jake had moved in, but he always made Jake come down stairs. Jake always thought his room was the safe place, but apparently its not anymore. His dad grabbed the phone from Jake's hand and threw it on the ground, leaving Miley to wonder what was going on. He tried to kick the phone farther away so Miley wouldn't be able to hear anything going on, but that didn't work to well.

"What the hell, Jake? Why the FUCK did you dirt on the clean floors? You know, people DO pay MONEY for that cleaning lady, and then you just trash the good job she does." His father said. He wasn't screaming so much, just using that tone that made Jake feel helpless and stupid. It was also a very loud tone. After this, he lunged a fist towards Jake. Jake could have defended himself and explained to his dad that it was the stupid dog, Bailey, but he knew the punches would come anyway. There was no stopping his father once he had been drinking, and even if he could've stopped this pain, there would be more to come anyway.

As Jake reached up to touch his bloody lip, he was looking at his dad. He thought he saw a flicker of regret for what he had just done in his father's eyes, but it quickly went away as he turned to leave, slamming Jake's door shut. Their relationship was never very close, but it had never been anywhere near this bad. Jake never did anything to deserve his dad's harsh punishment, and he was sick of having to take it all the time.

But then again, who could he tell? Not Miley, she'd overreact, and worry about him more. Not his mom, because it was time for her to get her own life on track, and not to have to worry about him anymore. Jake would be strong on the outside, and not tell anybody He'd try to deal with it himself. "Shit," He mumbled, remembering Miley was on the phone. He picked it up off the ground where it had been thrown.

"You still there?" He asked, hoping she'd hung up and not heard anything that had just gone on.

"Actually yeah, I have nothing better to do so I didn't hang up. But, um, what just happened?" Miley asked, sounding a little weirded out. Miley wasn't sure what she had heard, but it sounded like fighting. She didn't want to assume anything especially if she was wrong, so she figured Jake would tell her if something was wrong.

"Oh, that." Jake paused, thinking of some kind of excuse. "It was just me and my dad wrestling, he wants me to try out for the high school team." Jake lied.

"Okay then. That could be fun." Miley tried to sound enthusiastic. She hoped Jake actually did want to wrestle, maybe being on the team could make things better for him. Although, Miley still had some feeling that something wasn't right. It was kind of a random time to practice wrestling. Plus, was the yelling she could faintly hear part of practicing?

"Hey, um, I have to go. I'll talk to you later though." Jake pulled Miley away from her thoughts.

"Okay. Bye, Jake." Miley said, about to hang up when Jake stopped her.

"Wait, Miley?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know that, right?" Jake made sure. Not to be all emo, but he was feeling a bit unloved himself lately, and he hoped Miley wasn't feeling the same way. She laughed like it was something that didn't even need to be said, although she liked hearing it.

"I love you too, Jake. Good night." She said, making him feel a whole lot better, even if she didn't know it.

"'Nighty Night, sleep tight." Jake said, and Miley laughed at his dorkiness. When Miley hung up, she was finding it hard to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had heard...

Heyy guys. Sorry I haven't been updating that much. I just got back from spring break at my dads' house.

Anyway...Please review. They go up and down like crazy hahah i like it when their up tehehe. I know I sound like a whore (for reviews) but I am, so please review. Anonymous are enabled!!!

Sherrie out.

hahahhaha.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.**

**The Bet**

-Chapter 13-

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were all down at the beach together on a saturday afternoon. Lilly and Oliver were being oddly flirtatious with each other.

"Hey Lils, ready to go in?" Oliver said, dripping wet from being in the water. He was standing over Miley and Lilly's towels, dripping onto them.

"Noo. I hate going in. The water is like, below zero." Lilly said, then turned her attention back to the magazine she was reading.

"Alrighty then. I guess I'll just have to take care of this myself..." Oliver fake sighed then picked Lilly up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!! OLIVER!" Lilly yelled, while punching him in the back. Oliver was tough though and he could barely feel Lilly's punches. Once they got deeper in the water Oliver threw Lilly into the water.

"Oh. My. God. YOU'RE IN TROUBLE NOW!" Lilly yelled, then dunked Oliver's head underneath the water. He pulled her down with him.

Miley was watching from the sand, rolling her eyes. She was jealous. Not because she wanted to be with Oliver or liked him, but because she wished she could be flirting with Jake, and spending time with him just like Lilly and Oliver were.

"Hey! Guys!" Miley called out to them, trying to get their attention. Finally when she did she said, "Um, I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys later...Bye!"

Lilly waded out of the water to meet Miley in the sand. "Why are you going so soon?"

"Eh, I'm tired. I'm just going to go home. Bye Lils." Miley said, then quickly hugged her friend. Miley waved good-bye to Oliver who was still in the water. He waved back, then Miley walked away back toward her house.

"Hey Bud," Her dad said, sitting at the kitchen table, eating a piece of cake.

"Hi daddy." She said, sounding a tad sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sounding concerned. She sighed.

"Nothing. I'm just going to go upstairs." Miley told him, then started up the stairs for her room. Missing Jake put her in a depressing mood. Bobby Ray hated seeing her daughter like this, all because of a boy. He wished he could fix it, but there was not solution.

Up in her room, Miley shut the door then flopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Thiiiisss is sooo boriiing. Hmm, what should I do? Goddddd I miss him." Miley sighed. "Wow. Now I talk to myself? Okayyy." Miley grabbed her cell of the bedside table and flipped it open, about to buy a new ringtone when something popped onto the screen. It was one of her calendar reminders...

Reminder:

Jakey's Birthday's in four days!!

'Oh my gosh! FOUR DAYS?' Miley thought. She wanted to make Jake's birthday special. He probably wouldn't be having a party, seeing as he didn't have any real friends there. He'd probably spend his sixteenth birthday alone, and Miley didn't want that.

"Ugh. I wish I could be there!" Miley groaned in frustration, not caring that she was once again taking to herself. Then a light bulb went off in her head. Maybe she COULD be there! Would her dad let her though?

Miley pranced down the steps, her mood lighter than before.

"Heyy, Daddy." Miley smiled her sweetest smile, trying to butter him up.

"Hey Miles, what's up?" Miley pulled the chair out and sat down next to her dad, who was now done with his cake and reading a newspaper.

"Well...uhh...IwaswonderingifIcouldgoseeJakeforhisbirthday?! 'Kay?" She asked, smiling.

"I didn't understand a word you said, Honey. What now?" He asked

"Well Jake's sixteenth birthday is coming up in four days. He's been really sad lately, and he doesn't really have friends in New York. I was wondering if I could go see him?" Miley asked. Before her dad could even answer, she talked again. "Please, Daddy?? I'd use my old Hannah money! You wouldn't have to do ANYTHING!...well except maybe drive me to the airport..."

"I don't know...your a little young to be traveling to see your boyfriend." When he said this Miley's face fell. She gave him the puppy dog pout, hoping he would cave. Her father began to soften as he saw this face. Who could turn it down?

"What if I said maybe?" He said.

"Well, is the maybe going to turn into a yes??" Miley asked, getting excited.

"Maybe," Robby declared.

"Okay then." Miley said, then headed back upstairs. Right as she got to the bottom of the stair case, she turned around and gave one more puppy pout. Robby Ray chucked before turning his head back to his news paper, and Miley ran back to her room.

Downstairs, Robby Ray was thinking about how he could make Miley happy, and make the trip work but have her be safe. Miley had been on her laptop for about thirty minutes when her dad walked in and sat on her bed.

"Hey bud." He greeted his daughter.

"Hey daddy, what's up?" She asked.

"Well, I've made a decision about you visiting Jake. You can go-" Her dad was cut off.

"Ahh!!!" She squealed and threw her arms around her father's neck. "YES! Daddy I LOVE YOU!" He chuckled.

"Miles, I wasn't done. We have to make a deal if you want to go. I'll find a hotel that you will be staying in; I don't want you having sleep overs with that boy. Also, when you get back, no more sulking. When you get back form this trip I want the Mopey Miley to be gone. Alright?" He finished his deal.

"Yep. Fiiine with me." Miley smiled, then hugged her dad. Has he left the room, she picked up her cell phone to call Jake.

Ring, Ring, Ring. "Jake! Pick up!!!" Miley groaned.

"Hello?" He answered after the fourth ring.

"Jake!" She said happily. He laughed.

"Hey, Miles. What's up?"

"Well nothing really. But you know what's in FOUR short days?" Miley asked.

"Hmm, nope. Sorry, I'm drawing a blank here," Jake joked.

"Very funny Jake. Your birthday! Guess what I'm going to get you for your birthday??" Miley said excitedly.

"What's that?" He questioned.

"Me!" She said.

"Hmm, you?"

"Yeah. I'm coming up for your birthday!!! Well ya know...if its okay with you." Miley said the second part a little quieter.

"That's awesome! And of course its okay with me. Why wouldn't I want to see you??" Jake answered, matching Miley's excited tone. He wasn't that thrilled though. Of course he wanted to see Miley, but he didn't want Miley to see him. Currently he was sporting a black eye. Not a good thing for Miley to see. Maybe he could be good until then. Well, perfect. That way he wouldn't have black eyes or busted lips, and Miley hopefully wouldn't suspect anything. Maybe it could work out? He really did want to see Miley.

"I'm sooo excited! I miss you!" She told him.

"I miss you too, Miles. Look, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

"You mean SEE you later." Miley said, emphasizing the 'see'.

"Corny." Jake replied.

"Whatever!" They both laughed, then hung up.

That monday, Lilly and Oliver were waiting for Miley by her locker, just to say hi. Miley squealed when she say them.

"Haha, what's up with you?!" Lilly asked. Oliver was leaning on the locker obviously tired.

"I'M GOING TO SEE JAKE IN TWO DAYS!" She told her.

"Oh my gosh that's awesome Miles!" Lilly said. "But I'M gonna miss youuu." Lilly made a sad face. "Just joking."

"Ohhh so your not gonna miss me? Thanks, so much for BFF." They both laughed.

"But any ways, I'm going for his birthday, and hopefully it'll cheer him up." Miley said.

"Yeah well, it better not cheer you up. Your a little to chipper for me this morning Miles." Oliver groaned, then walked to his own locker. Lilly and Miley laughed at him.

"Well, I gotta get to my locker to, I'll see ya later." Lilly walked away, then grabbed her books from her locker.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, nothing to eventful happened. Then, tuesday while Miley was getting her backpack and getting ready to go home by her locker, someone shoved a letter in her face from behind her. She took the letter then turned around.

"What do YOU want?" Miley said snarly, when she noticed the person was John. He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay?" He said, trying to gain forgiveness for everything he'd done.

"Uh, no. Not really ok." She said back. He sighed again.

"Um, well, can you at least give this to Jake, please...?" He asked.

"Fine." She agreed, still talking rudely.

"Okay, thanks." He started to walk away, but turned around before he got to far away. "Miley...amazingly, your not the only one that misses him, you know?" John smiled weakly, then continued on walking away. Those words hit Miley hard. She didn't realize that just because they weren't currently friends didn't mean that John wouldn't still care. She looked at the letter while finger its in her hands, but then she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Miley grabbed her backpack, then slammed her locker shut and walked home.

"Hey Miles," Her dad greeted her as she walked through the french doors of their home.

"Hi daddy."

"Your ready for your trip? Your flights at 3:00 pm tomorrow afternoon. We're leaving for the airport at 1:00."

"Uh yeah, I'm ready." Miley lied, she still had to pack. She had just been to happy and excited to previously pack. She went upstairs, and got all her clothes together then threw it into a bag. She finished preparing everything, packing, then she had a going-away-for-3-days-trip.

At about 1:00 the next day, Miley's dad drove her to the airport.

"I love you Daddy. See you in three days!" She said, hugging her dad good-bye.

"Oh sweetie, I love you so much. You know the hotel address? Your room number? You have the itinerary? The money-" He listed off EVERYTHING he'd been saying for the last few days.

"Dad, Dad. I got it, don't worry." She smiled, then turned around and left.

"Bye." He watched her leave, then he left too.

On the plane, Miley listened to her i-Pod, but couldn't fall asleep like she normally could on airplanes. She was way to antsy.

"Please prepare for departure, we will be landing shortly." The captain said through the loudspeaker on the plane. They landed, unloaded the plane, then Miley went down to baggage claim and got her bags. Jake was there waiting for her once she had her bags. She set them down and ran into his arms. She hugged him so tight, it made Jake wince. His ribs were still a little bit bruised from about a week ago, but face was healed, with no new injuries. He pulled away from her after a minute, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm so glad your here!" He told her.

"Ahh, me too! I've missed you!!" Miley said in her happiest voice, then hugged him again. Jake was happy for the first time in awhile; it felt good to have Miley back in his life, even if it was only for a few days. She took her arms away from his neck, and he kissed her on the cheek. Miley couldn't stop smiling.

"What?" He asked, her smiling too.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you." She told him.

"Me too." Jake said. Then asked, "You ready?" Miley nodded her head, so he grabbed her bags and put them in his car which was sitting outside.

Once they got in the car, Miley started talking.

"I don't think I told you this, but I'm staying at a hotel; my dads making me. But, do you know where the Hamilton Inn is?" She asked.

"Yep. Should we go there now?" Jake said.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I have to put my bags and stuff there so it'd make sense." Once they got to the hotel, Miley checked in. She got her room key, and Jake carried her bags up. He sat down on her bed, while she was digging threw her carryon looking for something.

"Got it." She said, pulling the letter out. "Here, he wanted me to give this to you," She handed him the letter. Jake didn't ask any questions, he just laid back with his head resting on a pillow, and opened the letter to read it. By the writing that Jake's name was scribbled on the front in, he already could tell who this letter was from. Miley went into the bathroom.

_Jake._

_Alright man, I would like to start off by saying I'm sorry. I know I've been the biggest asshole ever! If I knew this whole bet thing would ruin our friendship, I never would of started it...then again, you didn't have to go along. But whatever, you were a good friend. I know your going to laugh when you read this (in less your still really really mad at me), but as gay as it may sound, I miss you. I really hope we can still be friends, or at the least that you won't hate me. If you don't, please write back and give it to Miley. Or you still can IM me...if I'm not blocked. Okay, talk to ya later. (If you want). -John._

_P.S. A bets still a bet, so I'm guessing I'll be the one wearing a dress to graduation, seeing as Sarah didn't want to see me again after the first time we kissed. Haha. Bye. -John. (again)._

Amazingly, Jake smiled. He wasn't angry hearing from John. He was sick of fighting with people, including John. Plus, John had made a good point, Jake had agreed to the bet when he didn't have to, so it wasn't entirely John's fault. Miley washed her hands, then walked out of the bathroom and climbed on the bed next to Jake.

"Are you mad?" She asked, not sure what Jake would think of the letter.

"No, its fine." He kissed her on the lips lightly. Miley smiled, then kissed him back harder, running her hands through his silky, thick, blonde hair. After a couple minutes, he broke the kisses, both of them breathing hard.

"I think you should know, I'm DYING without being able to see you everyday." Jake said, looking straight into Miley's eyes.

"Well I think you should know that I've missed you like crazy!" She told him in response. Jake smiled.

"I love you," He said.

"I know, and I love you too." Miley laid her head on his chest, as he put his arm around her. With the hotel remote, they bought a pay per view movie to watch. Before it was over, both of them had fallen asleep. To bad Jake didn't know there was someone at home waiting for him...

Hey Guys! So, I tried to make this more connected with John and the whole bet thing, 'cas it was kinda drifting away from that. (thanks to the reviewer who told me!!) I was like looking through all the chapters on my computer and couldn't find two of them, so sorry if its seems like there's still things missing, I tried. Sorry not updating faster! I think this is my longest chapter and I tried to get it up fast!--er than I usually do. haha.

**ADIOS,**

sherriiiiieeeee


	14. Chapter 14

**Where Were You?**

**Chapter 14**

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana.

When Miley woke up the next morning, it was friday. Jake's school had teacher's convention so they were off. Friday was also Jake's birthday.

"Jaaake." Miley whispered in his ear, trying to wake him up. "Jakeyyy," She poked his shoulder, and finally he moved his head showing he was awake.

"Its too early," He told her and turned his head to face away from her. Miley read the clock, 9:43. That wasn't early for Miley. She leaned over his body so her head was on the other side of it, facing Jake's head upside down.

"Guess who's birthday it is?" Miley sung.

"Mine." Jake groaned, still wanting to sleep.

"Thaaats right! Good job Jakey Wakey!" Miley cooed, still treating him like a little kid. She laughed and kissed his nose, then jumped out of bed.

"Lets go. Go Go Go!" Miley ranted. "I want to see your town! And your school! And your house! Yeah! Lets go see your house first." Miley yelled. Jake was covering his ears.

"Are you always this hyper in the morning?" He asked wearily.

"Are you ALWAYS this crabby in the morning?" She retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. She ran over to the side of the bed he was on and started pulling his hand.

"Outta bed. Now." He laughed, then finally sat up and got out of bed. Going to his house wasn't the best idea, but he wanted to make Miley happy. Plus, his dad most fridays, so they'd probably be okay. "So you want to see my house?" He asked, getting Miley excited again.

"Yeah! Lets go!" She said.

"Aren't you going to change?" He asked her. He was still in his clothes he fell asleep in last night, so he was fine.

"Ahh, fine. It will take 10 SECONDS. Tops." She said smiling, then ran over to her bag, grabbed some clothes, then ran into the bathroom to change. It felt so good to be back around Jake. She quickly came out of bathroom, grabbed her hotel key and cell phone, then ran out the door dragging Jake with her.

They got into Jake's car and he started driving towards his house. The whole car ride Miley was staring out the window, watching his town pass by. It reminded her of Stars Hollow from Gilmore Girls. It seemed like the small town, were everyone knew each other, and you could walk wherever because it was so tiny. Jake put his hand on her knee and smiled.

"You like it?" He asked, referring to the town.

"Yeah, its so cute! I don't see why you hate it here." She said. Jake looked away.

"I don't know, I guess its just different from everywhere else." He answered. Although Jake wished her could tell her the real reason why he hated it here but he couldn't, he had to kept it to himself.

"I wish I could live here though! Malibu's all big and snotty and stuff and this place is all innocent and sweet!" Miley went on, but she noticed Jake was uncomfortable like something was bothering him, so she stopped. The car turned and they pulled down a street that was more hidden from the town. There where trees on both sides of the street, and there where about 4 houses that Miley could see. At the end of the street Jake pulled into the driveway of an average sized home. It was a little drab, but it could be nice.

"Well, this is it." Jake said, then got out of the car and started walking to the front door. Miley followed him inside.

"Kitchen, family room, dining room, upstairs," Jake pointed out each room as it said it, then they both walked up the stairs into his room. "And this is my room." Miley sat down on his bed.

"Its very, um, cozy." Miley said looking around. All he had out was his bed and desk which had his laptop on it, and a dresser with some clothes hanging out of the drawers. The rest of Jake's room was boxes stacked on top of each other.

"Yeah, I haven't really had time to unpack yet." Jake smiled as he told her. Miley walked over to look at the two pictures he had on his dresser. One was of him, his mom and his dad, and the other was of him and Miley. Jake came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck sweetly. Miley turned around, still in his arms and put her hands up to his cheeks as she kissed him on the lips. Jake pulled away 2 minutes later when he heard the front door open then slam shut.

"Um, I think you should go to the bathroom." Jake said seriously. Miley laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Miley was confused.

"Just trust me. Its right over here..." Jake took her hand and led her into the bathroom which was connected to his room by a door. "Lock the door," He whispered in her ear, then shut the door when she was inside. He heard the lock click, then went out and waited for his door to open. He knew what was going to happen. After a moment, his door swung open.

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" His father screamed. Jake didn't even have a chance to answer because a fist was flying toward his face, hitting him right near the temple. Miley could hear everything, but was to afraid to leave to help. She checked her back pocket for her cell phone, but it must have follow out onto the bed when she sat down.

"I MADE DINNER FOR BOTH OF US LAST NIGHT, BUT YOU WEREN'T HERE!" He yelled again and punched Jake in the stomach. "Your a spoiled kid who can't appreciate what he has." Mr. Ryan said in a low tone, then left, slamming Jake's door shut. Jake walked over to his window and stared out it. How could he let this happen when Miley was here? She's not stupid, it was kind of obvious what was going on. Miley now knew what Jake was trying to hide from everyone.

Ten minutes after, Miley stood up from the bathroom floor, unlocked the door and went back into Jake's room. It sounded safe now. She saw Jake standing with his back facing her, staring out the window. She was a little bit scared, hoping Jake wasn't going to lash out. She cautiously walked up behind him and slipped her hand into his which was hanging by his side. Thankfully, he didn't pull away, but neither of them said anything.

"Jake?" Miley said after a while. He didn't answer. Jake took his hand back and walked over to sit down on his bed. After a second, Miley did the same. She looked at Jake's cut face, and put to fingers on his temple. Jake wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"I'm fine." He told her, knowing what she would ask.

"No your not." Miley said, taking her hand away. Jake scooted back from the edge of the bed to the middle of it and laid back with his head on a pillow. Miley climbed up and laid next to him, putting her head on his chest, draping her arm around his stomach.

"Ouch," He winced. Miley quickly moved her arm back. Jake pulled her arm back and put it where it was. "Its fine," He told her.

"Jake," Miley started, not quite sure what she was going to say, just knowing that she had to saw something. "You...you can't stay here," She said. Jake looked down at her.

"Miley, I have to. This is what my family agreed to do. I'm not making anymore fights with them." He told her.

"So your just going to stay here and get hurt?!" Miley exclaimed. Jake shook his head.

"You don't get it, Miley. I have to." He said.

"Call your mom, please. Just try. I'm sure if she knew about this she would come get you right away." Miley said.

"Yeah, I know she would, and thats the problem. Both of my parents have their own things to worry about right now. They don't need me to make things worse." He tried to explain.

"Promise me you'll at least think about it?" Miley said. Jake thought for a moment.

"I'll think about it," Jake said.

Miley knew that if Jake decided he wasn't going to do anything, she had to.

Okayyy guys. This is the second last chapter. I also just ended my other story. I really want to start a new one, but Im gonna wait until I finish both of these. Haha I got like 7 reviews. I used to get like 14 all the time. I was kinda sad. But I'm not going to be all "Ohhh Im not updating till you give me 14 reviews!!" Cause I just like writing. But seriously, it would be awesome if on these last chapters ALL you guys reviewed. It would make my day, so PLEASE? ANONYMOUS ALLOWED.

** SHERRIE **


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Hannah Montana.

**The Bet**

Chapter Fifteen

**Then End.**

That night Miley and Jake were sitting on his bed, talking about things. About everything, basically. Suddenly, a thought popped into Miley's head. What if this happened again? Before Jake even had the chance to call his mom? She decided they couldn't say at Jake's house any longer. It just wasn't safe. Miley stood up off the bed and grabbed Jake's hand, pulling him toward his dresser. She grabbed out some clothes and threw them in her over-sized hobo handbag.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Jake asked, sounding extremely confused.

"We aren't going to stay here. Come on, let's go." She told him, pulling his hand out the door. She threw Jake his keys and got into his car, and he did the same.

"Um, Miley?" He asked, still dazed and confused.

"Yes Jake?" Miley replied.

"Where are we going?" He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah! Sorry… we are going to the hotel." Miley hoped he wasn't going to ask to many questions.

"Oookay…. But why?" Jake asked. Miley gave in.

"We can't stay at your house, Jake. It's not safe for you, so until you call your mom we are staying in my hotel room." Miley's voice was completely serious and stern. Jake sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I never said I was going to call my mom, Miley. I said I'd think about it, and I did think." Jake explained, then looked over at her. She could see the cut right next to his eye. In his eyes she could see his sadness vulnerability. She turned away and broke the eye contact. It was too hard to look at Jake like that.

"And…?" Miley said, waiting for more of an answer.

"I can't call her. I've put her through so much already and I'm not going making it any worse by calling her." Jake said, but he continued to drive to the hotel anyway. As much as Jake didn't want call his mom, he also did. It's not like he liked living with his dad, and being abused.

"I just… I just wish I was like six again." Jake sighed. He instantly regretted saying that out loud. He had thought it many times since he'd lived with his dad, but never mentioned it to anyone. Now he just blurted it out in front of Miley, and it was embarrassing. He could feel his cheeks burning up.

"What…?" Miley asked, turning to him.

Jake just shook his head, "Never mind… it was nothing." He said.

"I wish the same thing sometimes. It would make life so much easier. You don't have responsibilities when you're a kid. You don't have to deal with things, or make your own choices." Miley said softly, looking down at her lap.

"Yeah…" Jake added.

The rest of the ride was silent until they pulled up to the hotel. They went up to Miley's room to watch a movie. Like usual, they only go to see the first fifteen minutes of the movie, not that anyone was complaining…

Jake was on top of Miley with his hand on the small patch of skin right above the waistband of her jeans. She had her hands running through his hair and their lips were intertwined. Suddenly Miley pulled away and sat up on the bed, causing Jake to roll of her. He looked confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was just thinking. You know how earlier we were talking about how we wished we were four?" She said.

"Six." Jake corrected.

"Whatever," Miley grumbled, "We're not. We aren't kids anymore, and we do have to deal with things… even things we shouldn't have to," She glanced over at Jake, "And we do have responsibilities. I've decided that if you aren't going to do anything to help yourself, I am. If you aren't going to call your mom, I am." Miley finished her little speech, hoping to change Jake's mind about his choice. She looked over at him sitting on the edge of his bed with his feet on the ground, staring at them.

Jake knew what Miley wanted him to say, he just couldn't do it. "I… I can't do it Miley." He told her. Jake secretly wished Miley would just call his mom herself. Sure, he was being a baby about doing it himself, but all he wanted was this nightmare to be over. He could see Miley thinking for a second.

"Fine. You leave me no choice." She said, sounding like Jake's mom... or any mom. "Give me your phone, I'm calling her." Miley instructed.

"No, you can't have my phone." Jake told her, getting of the bed with his phone in his hand.

"Jake! Give it to me!" She said frustrated.

"Nope," He responded.

"Fine then, I'll just get it myself!" She said, then jumped onto his back and grabbed it out of his hands. Satisfied, Miley took the phone over to the chair and sat down. She thought for a minute about what she would say. This wasn't going to be easy. Surprisingly, Jake just sat down on the bed and didn't try to snatch the phone away. Looking at his face hurt Miley too much. Even now when this could all be over he looked so emotionally hurt.

She went through the contact list and found Ms. Ryan's number and pressed send. She listened to the ring tone while biting her lip nervously. Without looking over she could feel Jake watching her.

"Hello?" The sweet voice came on the line.

"Hi, Ms. Ryan, it's Miley." She said.

"Hello sweetie. What can I do for you?" Ms. Ryan asked.

"Not for me, for Jake. I need to talk to you…" Miley continued on and told Ms. Ryan about everything that had been going on, and the things Jake had told her. When she finished she could hear Ms. Ryan sobbing on the other end of the line.

"C-can I talk to Jake?" She whimpered. Miley glanced over at Jake and saw he also had tears in his eyes. That was three people now. She got up and walked the phone over to Jake and he talked to his mom.

"Jakey?" His mom cried. "It's all going to be okay now."

"Okay," He said.

"I'm coming to get you-" She was cut off.

"No, you can't do that. It would just make dad more mad!" He argued.

"I don't care about what your dad thinks, Jake. I AM coming to get you. Tomorrow. I will be there tomorrow." She assured him.

"Okay," Jake repeated. He was so happy; he didn't even know what to say. "Mom?"

"Yeah Jake?" She answered.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, honey. See you tomorrow." Even through all the horrible events going on, Jake could hear the smile on his Mom's face when she said 'see you tomorrow', because they would get to see each other… tomorrow. Jake hung up the phone and walked over to Miley, giving her a hug.

"Thank you," He whispered in her ear. She just nodded and hugged him back, nestling her head in his neck. They would wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow would bring things back to normal. Everything would be okay again.

**THE END.**

Okay Dokey! Haha. I know the ending was pretty corny, but whatever. And, incase you didn't notice, I left a ton of things open to do in A SEQUEL! Hahah. Like I could finish off the whole Bet/Graduation thing. And prom. And like what happens when his Mom comes to get them. Soo that was like a little preview of the sequel, if you want one that is. SINCE this IS the last chapter PLEASE PLEASE review?? That way you'll get a sequel. And tell me if you want the sequel or not.

AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! You guys were sooo great! Thanks!

PS- I just watched the new episodes! I am reallyyy mad that it doesn't seem like Disney is going to bring Jake back. Gr! But It was an amazing episode when Jake wasn't being a jerk. I loved the end!! Hahah okay, bye now.


	16. Sequel

Hey Everyone!

I just thought I'd tell you that I posted the sequel to this last night. It's called Back To Normal.

And thank you SO much to everyone who read and reviewed this story!

**XOXO**

**Sherrie.**


End file.
